


Boy Fights

by BuddyWritesFic



Category: Warhammer 40.000
Genre: Forced Combat, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:02:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26346049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuddyWritesFic/pseuds/BuddyWritesFic
Summary: The Emperor subjects his sons to a variety of tests and scenarios, then erases their memories.
Relationships: Fulgrim/Ferrus Manus
Kudos: 9





	Boy Fights

Fulgrim feinted to the right. Ferrus moved to block and lost his footing on the loose, rocky ground. For a moment, he was unstable. Fulgrim pierced him through the knee. He fell. The Phoenician held his sword to his brother’s throat and looked around expectantly.

“Daddy?” he asked the sky. “I won. Are you watching?” Doubt crept into his elation. What if his Father hadn’t seen his victory? Surely he must have seen it. Why would he stop watching after he’d told them to fight? But if he had seen, why was he so quiet? “Did I do something wrong?”

 **FINISH THE WORK BEFORE YOU CELEBRATE** the Emperor’s voice boomed in his head. **I TOLD YOU TO KILL HIM**

“What’s he saying?” Ferrus asked from his position on the ground.

“One moment please, darling.” Fulgrim turned back to the faceless sky. “Of course you did. To test us. But now we’ve been tested, and I’ve shown that I _could_ kill him, so – ”

**OBEY MY COMMAND AND KILL HIM**

“Is he telling you to kill me?” Ferrus asked.

“Yes, and I was just telling him that – ”

**DO IT**

“Do it!” Ferrus chorused with their Father. “He wished the weaker of us destroyed. And it’s me. So do it!”

“What is _wrong_ with you?” Fulgrim asked. “You’re both awful. This is completely unnecessary.”

The voice in Fulgrim’s head fell silent.

Slowly, cautiously, Ferrus rose to his feet and brought the hammer _Forgebreaker_ up to a low guard.

“Ferrus. Ferrus, if you try to kill me, I’ll – ” Fulgrim dropped his sword. “ – _let_ you.” He crossed his arms and turned his back on him.

“Now, wait just a minute!” Ferrus picked up the sword and held it out to him, pommel first, but Fulgrim wouldn’t have it.

“No. Nuh-uh. This is an irresponsible waste of resources, and I won’t encourage it. If you really want to kill me, it will be the most boring kill you’ve ever scored.”

“Dad!” Ferrus called out for aid. “Can’t you talk to him?”

Fulgrim heard only silence. “What’s the matter?” he asked. “I’m the weaker of us, aren’t I? Follow orders and destroy me if that’s all you care about.”

“I will!” Ferrus assured him. “But baby, come on. You know you’re my only rival. And this could be our last tangle, so...”

 _“Well, whose fault is that?”_ Fulgrim snapped, before darkness took his vision and he said no more.

The Emperor tired of this experiment.


End file.
